Never Again
by Sj Tomlinson
Summary: Logan is in love with a girl he shouldn't be.  Just a little one shot about V-Day!


**Hi! It's me again, just a little one-shot about V-Day. Hope it makes you happy! :D**

**Disclaimer: What do you want me to say? That I don't own BTR? That I only own Sofya? That I don't even own Tammie? That she's my bf ItzDifficult-Nott-Impossible? I wont give you the pleasure! I won't say It!**

**

* * *

**

He shouldn't like her. She was one of his best friends and besides Kendall's sister. It was almost impossible.

Sofya Knight.

She was the culprit of whom Logan was not putting sufficient attention in class. When he was looking at her everything else was eliminated. _It's like the sound goes off and the people all freeze, they disappear and it's just you and me…_ Logan could stare at her for minutes, even hours… She wasn't single. Nate Bravo was her boyfriend. A stupid jock, even Kendall disapproved that relationship. She didn't care, of course, but he was hurting her. He cheats on Sofya. She knows, God that she knows, but she didn't want to break up. Kendall had done everything possible to make Nate break with his little sister, but he was stubborn, and preferred to let it hurt…

BTR-BTR-BTR

The guys were at lunch. Kendall was chatting with his girlfriend Tammie, James' flirting with the new girl Sam, and Carlos in detention. He broke another door. Logan barely ate.

-Log, have you seen my sister?- asked Kendall trying to get Logan out of his thoughts.

-No. Have you looked?

-Nah, I just wanted to get you out of your thoughts.

Tammie & Kendall laughed.

-So, Logan, do you already have date for Valentine's Day Dance?- started Tammie, just to annoy him.

-No, I may not attend.

-Why?- a cheerful voice asked coming to the table. Logan's face just beamed with the sound of that voice. He didn't have the time to answer, because the voice came over his eyes with their hands.

Kendall and Tammie started laughing frenetically. The 'voice' sat down by his side and smiled.

-Hey Sis.- said Kendall.

-Hey Kendizzle, Hey Tammie. Uh, Hi James & James' new girlfriend. Hey Logan.

-Do you really need to say hi to every person?- Kendall asked to his sister.

-If I don't, someone may get hurt at the reference of 'Hey Everyone'. That's why. And it's the tenth time I tell you this week.- she answered smirking- Why you may not attend the Dance?

-I-I don't have a date.- He told her.

-I don't understand why. You're very handsome and many girls like you. I heard Katie Evans is behind you. She's very pretty, you should ask her.- she said.

James looked at Logan like telling him 'IT'S NOW OR NEVER IDIOT!'

-Even when we're already dating, Nate told me this morning to go with him. - Sofya smiled.

-Why you don't break up with him for once?- Kendall asked.

-I don't know, Kenny. I know he cheats on me, but…- tears started to burst out of her eyes as she ran away.

Kendall ran behind his sister, whom ran to the classroom that no one used. The guys (Tammie, Kendall, James, Carlos, Logan, Sofya, Tanya & probably Sam soon) stayed there sometimes. James & Carlos had stolen the keys to the classroom from the concierge, and when it was time to go home, they stayed there, for 30, or 45 minutes, just to update each other.

-Logan! You're here!- said Tammie passing a hand in front of Logan's face.

Logan had the face you would have when you fail an exam. He has just been in front of his crush, watching her cry and didn't do anything…James & Tammie knew well what he felt for the middle one of the Knights, but he was completely useless in this regard.

-LOGAN!- shouted James to the shorter boy's ear.

-Jay, I'm here you don't need to yell.

-Actually, I do. That was your chance you asshole!

-What do you mean?- said Logan watching his friends with a 'WTF' face.

-SHE TOLD YOU WERE HANDSOME!- yelled Tammie.

-And what do I do? Shut up my mouth and watch her cry. What a wonderful friend I am.

-Yeah you are. That was your unique and last chance.- said James.

-I can tell her any other day.

-We both know you're never going to tell her Logan.- told Tammie.

-Yeah…

BTR-BTR-BTR.

Friday, a word that for some people at school meant three more: Valentine's Day Dance. For Logan, a word that meant, 'A night at my house watching old movies in HBO & filling me with Cookie-Dough ice cream'. He was with his pj's, alone at home. His parents were out of the city, and his sister Alana, went to the dance.

-My life is horrible.

BTR-BTR-BTR

At the school, everything was okay. Well, almost everything. Sofya was alone, watching 'her boyfriend' dance with other girls. Kendall hated seeing her like this. He sat by her side and she put her head in his brothers shoulder.

-You shouldn't be here you know? Tammie's waiting for you.

-I know Sofy, but you're a little bit more important that Tammie, you're my sis.

-Thanks Kendizzle- she smiled a little bit, and raised up. – Go on, dance with your girlfriend. I'm stronger than those sluts Nate is dancing with, and I may break them up in a while, get a good seat.

His brother laughed and did what he was told. Sofya went where 'her boyfriend' was.

-Okay sluts, the real girlfriend is here, get your flaccid asses out from here.

-Oh get away, bitch. I don't even like you. You were fun at its time, but it's time for us to split up.- the boy laughed and gave it back.

Tears started to burst again. All of the people saw the humiliation the Knight girl had just received. They were laughing and pointing. She ran away, to home. Kendall, James & Carlos couldn't take it. The taller boys took the jock by the shoulders and got him out the gym. When they were out, Kendall & Carlos switched places.

-Who. Do. You. Fucking. Think. You. Are?

-I'm Nate Bravo…uh, I think I am in the football team, uh, oh, and I can kick all your asses.

-Ha! Idiot! We're at the hockey team!- laughed James.

-Carlos, get our hockey sticks.- said Kendall.

Everybody in school knew that the hockey team had more respect than the football team. They were hockey players with hockey sticks, bad combination, indeed.

-DON'T YOU EVER DARE TO TALK TO MY SISTER AGAIN, YOU'VE HEARD IDIOT?

-Y-Ye-es S-S-irr…*whispering* Not in my balls, Not in my balls.

-In your balls it is!

I don't have to tell you what happened.

BTR-BTR-BTR

_(A/N: Logan & Kendall are neighbors)_ Logan was watching 'What happens in Vegas' with his second tube of ice cream in the living room, when he heard some sobs from outside the window. He peeked out, and saw the brunette head he loved the most. Between the Mitchell & the Knight's house, was a bench Logan & Kendall 'build' when they were 10. Their dads had to fix it anyways, but Kendall, Logan & Sofya, give it upkeep every year in June. He slipped into some black crocs he had, and went outside.

-So-Sofya?

She looked up, and buried her head in her hands again. He sat, and hugged her. He whispered some 'its okay', 'Everything is going to be fine' 'Don't worry'. She whispered a little thank you. When she calmed a bit…

-Want to go inside? I'm watching 'What happens in Vegas' and have a whole tube of ice cream.- he offered his hand.

She nodded and took his hand. They went inside.

-Thank you, Logie.

-Anytime.

He put his arm around her, and she leaned up against the boy.

-L-Log-g-gan…

-Yeah?

-Can I try something?

He watched her strangely.

-Uh, Yeah?

She pulled the boy closer to her so that he looks into her eyes. Her eyes were sparkling. _Her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look that they're not shining_. And he could stare at them for hours but instead of that, he kissed her. She didn't pull away, she even pulled him closer. When they let go, Logan smiled, and Sofya smiled.

-You kissed me!- said Sofya smirking

-Yeah, I guess.

-Kendall is going to kill you -and he put a scared face- But I won't care.

-Sofya?

-Yes?

-Will you be my Valentine?

She kissed him again.

-I was hoping you to ask.

The boy hugged his girlfriend. Gee, he would love to say she's now his girlfriend. Suddenly, the door opened.

-Logan! Have you seen my… Oh, never mind.- Kendall said.

-FINALLY!- yelled Tammie & James behind the blonde boy.

-What do you mean by 'Finally'? – the younger brunette asked.

-Well I… I've liked you before you even started dating Nate.

A bunch of 'awwees' were heard in Logan's front door.

-And… how was the dance?

-Well, all of the 'sluts' that were dancing with the stupid jock ditched him after we kicked him out.- started Carlos.

-And then… we then take the jug of punch and pull it over him. It was fun- said Tanya, (_A/N: Btw, Tanya is Carlos gf)_. We're not going to get back there. What about all of us getting changed and going to the ice rink?

Everybody nodded except for Sofya.

-Let's go like this.

-I'm in my pj's.

-I know. You look cute.

Everybody burst out laughing.

-It was just a joke. Besides I really do NEED to get changed.- said Sofya pointing to her blue dress.

Everybody went to their houses, and when they finished, they went to Logan's house again.

-Okay, Tammie, James, Sam & me are going in me car- said Kendall walking through the door.

-Tanya & me are going in mine- said Carlos.

-We'll reach you in a while.- said Logan.

They nodded and left.

-Thank you for making this the best Valentine's Day.- Sofya said.

-Anytime babe.

They shared one more kiss.

**THE END!**


End file.
